The untold story of the purpleman
by senpai12345
Summary: the story of the purple man in depth ok it could be boring but wait this is my first fanfic so dont hate


p style="margin-bottom: .21in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1pt solid #4f81bd; border-left: none; border-right: none; letter-spacing: .3pt; line-height: 100%; padding: 0in 0in .06in 0in;"span style="color: #17365d;"span style="font-size: 26pt;"The untold story of the purpleman/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1pt solid #4f81bd; border-left: none; border-right: none; letter-spacing: .3pt; line-height: 100%; padding: 0in 0in .06in 0in;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1pt solid #4f81bd; border-left: none; border-right: none; letter-spacing: .3pt; line-height: 100%; padding: 0in 0in .06in 0in;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1pt solid #4f81bd; border-left: none; border-right: none; letter-spacing: .3pt; line-height: 100%; padding: 0in 0in .06in 0in;"span style="color: #17365d;"span style="font-size: 26pt;"Prolouge 1977 march 6th/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Diary log 1. Hello My name is Vincent and im 18 years old and I I just graduated from Highschool. Also if your reading this good for you. I live out in the country in a nice farm also I live with my mom my dad my older brother my younger sister and my younger brother. Enough of where or who I live with but im just trying to find a job its just hard to find a job in I found a ad where a pizzeria needs a guard for the day time so I signed up for it and I went the the interview And it went good .The manager told me to come The next day and if your wondering the place was called fredbears diner so yeah diary log out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1pt solid #4f81bd; border-left: none; border-right: none; letter-spacing: .3pt; line-height: 100%; padding: 0in 0in .06in 0in;"span style="color: #17365d;"span style="font-size: 26pt;"Chapter 1 At fredbears diner 1977 march 7/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Diary log 2. I was at Fredbears today and I just relized that there were animatronics there and I asked the manager but the manager said don't call me that just call me james ok I said. So I asked james why are there six animatronics and James told me that the brown one was Freddy the yellow one was Chica the purple one was Bonnie the red one was Foxy the golden bear was Golden Freddy the golden bunny was Golden Bonnie. So I was doing my job and I saw some kids eating playing around and one came up and she wanted a Freddy Plushie so I gave it to her. But that was my day so diary log out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"CHAPTER 2 The anger:So what happend jerry uhh vincent you should check this out and i did WHAT HAPPEND uhh fredbear WHAT HAPPEND fredbear someone sabotage the animatronics jerry said but what happend i said well.i saw kids last night trying to break the animatronics but they did and i tried to fix them while the golden animatronics were still untouched but i did got one of there hats good fredbear /br /br /CHAPTER 3 the murders:and the reason why the place shut down:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH why do i have to clean the place up hello my buddies reading this i am here to tell ya that the same kids tp and threw eggs outside the diner witch im pissed off but crap nononononono the police are here i wonder why hmm yea uh fredbear calm down said the police officer NO FIND THOSE THEIVING HOODLUMS AND ARREST THEM CAUSE ITS THE LAST TIME THEY ARE DOING what happend fred uh vincent you get a week off and you get payed but what happend i said vincent the animaronics got badly damaged'WHAT vincent said yes i know you know what jerry and vincent you two will go into the golden ok i said 4 hours later ahh im inside the golden bonnie and jerrys inside the golden freddy i saw the exact kids who trashed the place so i came up to them and said theres a very special prize to whoever follows i lured them into there and you know the i wiped the evidence the very next opened up agian and i made the animatronics look witherd and old and the very next day jerry was inside the suit and he saw the animatronics all broken and well the spring lock and he died then the place closed down then would make my return in the next 10 years/p 


End file.
